Monster
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Tal vez toda esa tragedia fue designio del destino. O tal vez no. USAMEX, Omegaverse. Leer aclaraciones.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Axis Power Hetalia le pertenece a estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU, Muerte de Personajes, Personajes OC, Omegaverse, Drama y cosas raras (?)_

 ** _Aclaraciones:_** _¡Hola! De nuevo nos leemos~ esta ocasión regresé con un OV, y sostengo lo que comenté en otro momento, que el género no me agrada del todo, pero nuevamente intenté explorar otra faceta, o mejor dicho, hacer la pregunta "¿Qué pasa cuando el 'el destinado' es una mala persona?". Y ta da~, helo aquí. Sinceramente espero tratar por última vez esta temática, siento que no es lo mío, pero bueno, el UsaMex bien vale unos cuántos experimentos. Lo único que aún no tengo muy claro, es si este Alfred es el 'normal' o el 2p, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Mientras lo dejaré así.  
_

 _Por cierto, esta historia originalmente la escribí para un concurso, pero con modificaciones necesarias quedó tal como ahora._

 _Muchas gracias._

 _Owari~_

 **Perú:** Miguel –aun sin apellido decidido-

* * *

 ** _"Monster"_**

* * *

" **—** Y en las últimas noticias del día, la policía ha reportado que una nueva familia se ha encontrado muerta en su domicilio de los suburbios, aproximadamente a las 13:00 pm del pasado martes. Se dio el aviso a la jefatura luego de que unos parientes de las víctimas asistieran al domicilio y hallaran los cuerpos en sus habitaciones."

Sostuvo apenas un pequeño blog de notas, y aun cuando escuchó la orden de un late con moka, repentinamente lo había olvidado.

Ahora no podía hacer más que mirar la televisión, al igual que todos los presentes.

Nunca imaginó que pudiese existir tal silencio en un lugar como ese.

" **—** En un aviso especial del jefe de la policía, el capitán James Farrell, comunicó que ya suman tres familias con este nuevo crimen. Comenzarán a trabajar con el FBI ya que se encuentran ante el caso de un asesino serial y recomendó varias medidas de seguridad para la población inmediata."

Sintió cómo su respiración se detuvo por un momento.

De no ser porque sintió el blog deslizarse de sus manos, hubiese caído sobre la cafetera caliente.

Quizá hubiera servido para hacerlos reaccionar y dejar de temblar en sus sitios.

" **—** Los crímenes se han cometido contra hogares compuestos de un alfa y un omega, con crías de variadas edades. El sujeto suele introducirse de noche y atacar con un arma de fuego que, aparentemente, puede tener un silenciador puesto que no emite sonido alguno que pueda alertar a los vecinos."

Solían escuchar este tipo de cosas sobre otras ciudades, en otros estados; leerlo en las novelas, tal vez en el internet como una nota amarillista. Quizá en las películas, en medio de gritos mal fingidos de actrices ridículas.

Pero esta ocasión era de verdad.

Realmente había un sujeto en su localidad que asesinaba personas dentro de sus propios hogares, acabando incluso con los niños; todos los cuerpos quedaban en su lecho, como si estuviesen dormidos… con la pareja acurrucada en sus sábanas salpicadas de sangre, con los pequeños abrazando a sus peluches y horriblemente pálidos, con una fina marca de disparo en sus cabezas…

De un momento a otro, todo podía desaparecer en medio de la muerte.

Solo por la voluntad de un monstruo…

" **—** Se le pide a la población que mantenga la calma. La policía y el FBI trabajan duramente para arrestar al autor de crímenes tan inhumanos. Como medidas de seguridad, se recomienda el aumento de la vigilancia en sus domicilios, evitar el contacto con extraños y avisar a la policía de cualquier sospechoso en el vecindario. Los teléfonos de la jefatura estarán disponibles las 24 horas.

Por el momento, es la información que tenemos. Para la entrevista con el capitán de la policía, la estaremos transmitiendo en el noticiero de las 18:00 pm."

Apagó la televisión.

No tenía fuerza para escuchar el resto de los programas, fingiendo que un par de dibujos animados lo distraerían del terrible peligro; además, supo que el resto tampoco porque ninguno protestó.

Cualquiera podría ser el siguiente, nadie lo pasaría por alto.

 **—** Alejandro **—** la voz de Miguel, su amigo y gerente, hizo que reaccionara con un leve sobresalto. Quizá hubiese gritado de no ser por el nudo en su garganta – Vamos, deja eso ya…

Señaló con la mirada hacia sus manos, y fue cuando notó que parte de las hojas estaban humedecidas en el café de un cliente.

 **—** ¡Mierda! **—** tomó algunas servilletas **—** Argh, déjame limpiar antes de que se haga un cochinero.

 **—** Alec, está bien **—** lo detuvo gentilmente, dedicándole una sonrisa más bien comprensiva.

Exhaló con lentitud y asintió, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio.

Esto estaba terriblemente mal.

 **—** ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Es viernes y no vienen muchos clientes a esta hora.

 **—** No, mejor no **—** rogó quedamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo sin _envidia_ **—** Si me siento seguramente voy a pensar cosas muy estúpidas y aterradoras…

Miguel siempre tuvo esa clase de serenidad que apaciguaba a los demás… pero en vista de los sucesos, atribuía que podía permitirse reaccionar así porque era un beta.

Lo dijeron en las noticias, ese asesino atacaba hogares compuestos de alfas y omegas. Los betas no eran un blanco por el momento, y aunque se alegraba infinitamente por él, el resto estaban en peligro.

Como su propia familia.

No podía mirarlo sin que las entrañas se le contrajeran, porque sus seres queridos no estaban en riesgo como los de él y de otros de cientos de omegas.

Nadie sabía dónde atacaría de nuevo.

Esa noche podría ser la última para cualquiera.

 **—** No es el mejor momento para esto pero… **—** tocó su hombro, y aunque no lo hubiese deseado, se tensó bastante **—** ¿Aun tienes ánimos para los planes de esta noche?

¿Planes? Alzó la mirada…

…

¡Cierto! ¡Lo olvidó por completo! Desde la semana pasada planearon pasar la noche en su casa, junto con otros amigos betas y omegas en celebración de su cumpleaños. Sus padres la dejaron hacer 'una reunión' a sabiendas de que iban a beber y a jugar, hacer cosas de adolescentes sin neuronas.

Exhaló de nueva cuenta, pasando los dedos por su flequillo.

Las cosas parecían tan irreales de un momento a otro.

 **—** No lo sé… es decir, ya sé que llevamos días planeándolo pero yo…

 **—** No te preocupes, debes tener mil cosas en qué pensar ahora **—** lo consoló, a pesar de que sabía que significaba mucho para él que fuera. Eran amigos desde la secundaria **—** En un momento como este, seguramente quieres estar con tu familia…

Sí, era verdad…

… por otro lado, Miguel hasta se endeudó para conseguir el nuevo juego de FIFA 2018 De Edición Limitada para esa noche…

Se lo debía, después de todo, siempre estuvo para él desde que se conocieron en la preparatoria: lo soportó cuando hacía berrinche por reprobar materias, en sus absurdas peleas después de clase porque alguien 'lo miró feo', incluso guardó el secreto de cuando terminó en la dirección por un accidente en el aula de Química.

Además, sus padres ya estaban enterados de que iría después del trabajo…

Se mordió el labio.

Si no iba… si se quedaba aterrado a casa, encerrado en su cuarto y refugiado en el clóset, ¿las cosas iban a cambiar? ¿Podría hacer alguna diferencia con eso?

No le gustaba pensar en algo como 'el destino' a pesar de ser omega, ¿realmente cada maldita decisión de su estúpida vida ya estaba escrita? ¿No había algún fragmento de ese plan universal en el que pudiese elegir libremente? Porque sabía también por sus padres que, incluso en el amor, ya existía alguien _destinado_ para él…

¿Esto sería todo? No ir a la fiesta, quedarse en casa, aterrarse…

¿Y esperar que la muerte viniese por sí sola? ¿Ese homicida llenaría su vida de miedo sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto? ¿Porque _debía_ ser así?

A la mierda.

 **—** Puedes irte, no hay problema…

 **—** Cállate y mejor cómete esto **—** le metió una galleta del mostrador a la boca mientras sentía confianza. Decidió que esto no iba a afectarlo demás **—** Sólo haré una llamada, y luego del trabajo, nos largamos a preparar todo~

No dejó que le llevara la contraria, solamente fue a la parte de atrás para llamar a sus padres. A esa hora papá habría vuelto para comer, como siempre, solo esperaba que respondieran antes de que fueran a su habitación 'mimarse'.

Para su suerte, contestaron casi inmediatamente, y lo lleno de alivió no notar cambio alguno en la voz de mamá, o en la de su padre, pues habló con ambos; sus precauciones no fueron diferentes a las de siempre: que no bebiera demasiado, que les mandara mensajes para saber cómo estaba, y como se quedaría a dormir ahí, que no volviera hasta que ya hubiese salido el sol.

 _La vida podía continuar aún con ese homicida afuera._

Entonces, saliendo a las 18:00 pm de su turno, fueron a la casa de Miguel a tan solo 20 minutos de ahí.

Compraron las botellas con una identificación falsa, prepararon unas botanas y conectaron todas las consolas, más unas listas de reproducción de rock, metal y banda, para cuando estuvieran ebrios.

Los betas eran así, tan despreocupados en torno a sus relaciones y en sus vidas diarias.

Qué envidia.

…

A las 20:00 pm, la fiesta comenzó sin contratiempos.

La mayoría de sus amigos en común eran betas u omegas nacidos de betas, comportándose como adolescentes comunes y con temas acorde a su edad; personalmente no tenía nada en contra de los alfas, nunca permitió que ninguno se impusiera por encima de él, pero como era el cumpleaños de Miguel, debía respetar que no le gustaran esa clase de sujetos sin importar su personalidad.

Claro, ya existían leyes que protegían a los dos géneros de las imposiciones de los alfas más conservadores; ya estaban en una época donde todos eran capaces de convivir, sin ser animales incontrolables y esclavos de las feromonas: los alfas eran castigados si abusaban de los demás, los betas podían alcanzar cualquier status que se propusieran, los omegas ya no estaban limitados al papel de reproductores de una pareja.

Sin embargo, existían cosas que no cambiaban…

Temía encontrarse con su 'destinado' y ceder sin oposición, como si todo lo que quisiera en la vida fuera mierda… aunque por ahora, podía darse el lujo de valerle una puta madre esas cosas.

Era el mismo principio que lo orilló ir a esa fiesta en lugar de correr a casa y encerrarse en su armario, esperando la muerte a manos de un desconocido.

La música, los videojuegos, las charlas, los problemas sin sentido… con esas tonterías parecía que nada malo ocurría… que en sus manos estaba permitir o no que el dolor se adueñara de su vida.

Ojala que fuera así…

…

Sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido en uno de los sillones, aplastando a algunos tipos que ya se habían rendido.

… si alguien le hubiese dicho en aquel momento que algo malo podría ocurrir, no lo hubiera creído…

En ese instante, en medio del sueño con sus amigos, quiso pensar que nada terrible sucedería… que las cosas espeluznantes que dijeron en el noticiero, solo fueron tragedias que alcanzaron a personas sin rostro que no dolían porque jamás las conoció…

 _Ojalá hubiera sido así._

…

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo transcurrió demasiado rápido.

Una llamada lo despertó cerca de las 7:45 am,y respondió por inercia a pesar de que no reconoció el número.

Un bostezo, un saludo perezoso, y luego una voz que jamás escuchó.

No alcanzó a comprender, pero el hombre del otro lado de la línea enfatizó que era miembro de la policía y mencionó su nombre completo para preguntar si, en efecto, era él.

Pasó tan rápido que ya no era consciente del temblor de su cuerpo, o del hormigueo en la palma de sus manos; el zumbido permanente en sus oídos, como un insecto haciendo nido dentro de su cerebro, le impedía distinguir las palabras de los oficiales, de los abogados, incluso de los periodistas que se acumularon fuera de su casa y que le acercaban los micrófonos; las luces del pórtico, de las patrullas, de los flashes de la cámara no contraían sus pupilas, no era capaz de mirar nada realmente.

Su madre solía decir que los designios del destino eran misteriosos, pero que cumplían con un gran propósito dentro del plan universal.

 _¿Esto también lo era?_

El oficial le informó que ocurrió un percance en su domicilio, algo sobre una llamada de los vecinos y de refuerzos acercándose. Probablemente le pidió que conservara la calma, tal vez le dijo que alguien pasaría a recogerlo, pero en medio de las luces que se filtraban por la ventana, salió corriendo mientras el frío de la mañana le carcomía las mejillas.

 _¿Qué clase de fuerza invisible permitió que esto pasara?_

 _¿Era la misma que decidió que su padre fuese un alfa y su madre un omega? ¿La que se tomó el derecho de establecer que él también sería un esclavo de toda esa mierda?_

Pasó la cerca de un salto y entró a su casa, corriendo entre los oficiales que llenaban papeles o que inspeccionaban; no fue capaz de escuchar lo que le gritaron, de permanecer quieto cuando algunos lo sujetaron en medio del pasillo superior.

Lo único que pudo mirar fue la entrada de la habitación principal, esa en la que sus padres dormían.

La puerta estaba abierta, y adentro varios policías tomaban fotografías, decían palabras que no comprendía.

¿Qué estaban… haciendo ahí? ¡¿Qué puta madre estaban haciendo ahí?!

Quizá jadeó, seguramente hizo demasiado ruido cuando corrió hasta la entrada, pero nadie pudo impedir que llegara a pesar de que unos alfas lo sostuvieron.

 _Por un momento creyó que… podía decidir sobre su vida… sobre el maldito destino que cargaba como omega…_

 _Por un momento pensó que lo consiguió, aunque fuese un poco._

Esa fuerza invisible que gobernaba sus existencias… no se conformaba con decidir a quién amarían, sino también cómo… morirían…

 _Malnacido hijo de perra…_

Encontró a sus padres acostados, uno a lado del otro, acurrucados como siempre… M-Mamá usaba ese ridículo pijama de conejitos que compró la navidad pasada y papá lo abrazaba… lo abrazaba tan bien que…

 _Solían decir que el destino los unió, que no podían estar más agradecidos._

 _Si hubieran sabido que esto pasaría…_

Les dispararon en la cabeza.

…

Entonces, fue que todo transcurrió demasiado rápido.

Lo último que recordaba… era haber gritado. Lo hizo tan fuerte que los oficiales de afuera entraron a ver qué sucedía, y los que ya estaban ahí, temblaron bajo sus uniformes a pesar de que presumían de absoluto control en sus emociones.

Quería que despertaran…

Quería que esa maldita fuerza invisible se fuera a la mierda.

…

Desde ese punto, todo le pareció verlo desde lejos, como si fuese otra persona observando aquel pobre omega de 19 años deshaciéndose en pedazos, convirtiéndose un animal en medio de su dolor; un omega que gritaba, que lloraba, que luchaba para que los policías salieran de la habitación de sus padres, y que de algún modo logró sobrepasar a los alfas para llegar a la cama, pidiendo entre quejidos que despertaran los cuerpos inertes.

 _El dolor hacía que las personas conocieran muchas cosas de sí mismas._

 _Él descubrió que era peor seguir con vida mientras que sus seres amados se esfumaban._

'Destino', malnacido bastardo…

 _Esto no se quedaría así._

 **—** Chico… chico… ¡Hey, ¿me escuchas?!

De pronto brincó en su asiento, enfocando nuevamente la vista hacia… alguien que habló…

Le pareció que movía los labios, más solo pudo percibir las partes de su cuerpo entumecidas por la posición encorvada de su silla, con cierta calidez por una… manta de lana gris, sosteniendo entre las manos un vaso de unicel con café barato.

¿Cuándo fue que…?

 **—** Aun está en shock **—** alcanzó a escuchar lejanamente, perdiéndose el pitido dentro de su cabeza **—** Llamen al psicólogo, necesitamos que haga una evaluación, ¿ya localizaron a familiares?

 **—** Todavía no, siguen buscando en las bases de datos, pero por ahora podemos suponer que está solo…

Solo en ese maldito infierno, con ese destino acechando…

 _¿Y ese hombre? Estaba allá afuera, ¿cierto? Observando en la oscuridad…_

 **—** ¿Ya llegó el informe del forense?

 **—** Aquí está **—** identificó el sonido de papeles agitándose **—** La escena es idéntica a los otros altercados… en definitiva, se trata del mismo ignoto.

 **—** Pero esta vez no se saldrá con la suya **—** sintió las miradas sobre él a pesar de que mantenía la cabeza baja **—** Tenemos la pieza que le falta.

 **—** ¿Qué está diciendo? No sugerirá que… usemos a este chico para atraerlo, ¡es muy peligroso!

 **—** Él ya está en peligro. Aun si no intervenimos y lo dejamos libre, es seguro que ese hombre vendrá por él, ¡es la primera víctima que se le escapa! Según el perfil que hizo el FBI, ese asesino es caprichoso y narcisista, no permitirá que siga con vida. Definitivamente intentará hacer contacto, y nosotros estaremos ahí cuando lo intente.

Casi pudo… sonreír…

Esto no se había terminado.

 **—** Pero usted mismo vio cómo reaccionó en la habitación, y con su actual estado mental, ¿de verdad cree que se preste para esto?

 **—** Por eso quiero al psicólogo, ¡al psiquiatra! ¡Tráeme a quien sea, pero quiero que vuelva en sí! ¡Lo necesitamos para capturar a ese homicida!

El dolor hacía que las personas conocieran mucho más de sí mismas.

Él supo, en aquel momento donde nadie notaba que recuperó la cordura, que tomaría las cosas en sus propias manos.

Por arrancarle a sus padres, por quitarle todo lo que amó… por él mismo…

Por no haberlo asesinado junto con los otros.

…

No obstante, aún había varias cosas que preparar.

A pesar de sus intenciones, ese hombre no se acercaría ya que la custodia de la policía se mantendría las 24 horas. Si quería atacarlo, debería esperar el tiempo preciso, y seguramente ambos no estaban dispuestos a prolongarlo demasiado, así que debía provocarlo… abrirle una brecha.

La policía sería una carga, debía escapar de la estación…

Por otra parte, pasaría por estúpido si esperaba enfrentarlo sin más. No era el mejor en los deportes, apenas sabía patear un balón, pero al menos su estorbosa condición de omega le permitía mayor sigilo y movilidad, y si estaba en el terreno correcto, podría chingárselo.

Como todo alfa, su padre se ocupó de tomar las precauciones para protegerlos…

El revólver continuaba en casa, en una caja del ático…

…

Suficiente, era todo lo que necesitaba.

No importaba lo que pasara después de eso. Alguien iba a morir de nuevo, y poco le importaba que fuese él.

De una manera u otra, podría decirle a aquel hombre y al destino que se fueran a la mierda.

…

Tuvo que esperar un par de días para intentar su escape.

Contaba con varios lugares para ocultarse, pero sabía… realmente sabía que solo existía un lugar donde podría encontrarse con aquel hombre, y aún era ocupado por la policía.

Fue necesario que se quedara en la estación para escuchar los informes, asegurarse que tuviese camino libre para regresar a su casa, y sobre todo, esperar que no hubiesen encontrado el arma de su padre. No podía robar una de algún agente, sería demasiado obvio.

No contaba con mucho tiempo, el psicólogo vendría pronto para una evaluación. Debía hacerlo rápido, antes de que lo sometieran o lo obligaran a entrar en razón. A la verga.

¿Qué se suponía que haría? Solo lo protegerían mientras les sirviera, luego lo arrojarían a la calle con un apretón de manos; no tenía familia, no lo dejarían volver a su casa, no podría terminar la universidad y lo enviarían lejos para 'iniciar de nuevo'.

A nadie le interesaba.

Entonces, se presentó la oportunidad una noche, cuando había pocos policías en la jefatura y en que lo encerraron con llave en una de las salas, con sillones de cuero negro… y con una ventana que daba a las escalerillas de emergencia.

Solo le tomó un momento abrir el seguro, saltar al metal, bajar hasta el callejón detrás del edificio.

Tenía que llegar, ¡tomar el arma! ¡Dispararle en la puta cabeza…! Él llegaría ahí, ¡lo sabía!

 _¿Cómo lo sabía?_

El último perfil del FBI indicaba que el homicida era un hombre entre los 20 y 30 años, caucásico, sociópata, probablemente anarquista, narcisista y con breves episodios psicóticos. Dada la agilidad con que debió moverse en los escenarios, era posible que se tratara de un alfa.

J-Jah, malnacido bastardo, ¿por qué no le sorprendía? A pesar de todos los avances en materia de justicia, seguían muchas bestias sueltas en el mundo.

Odiaba pensar que existía uno para él, como si su destino fuese simplemente 'enamorarse' y convertirse en una… golfa paridora de bebés.

Pero si podía borrar a ese animal… si liberaba el que yacía en su propio interior…

 _El monstruo podría ser cualquiera._

Y mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos, le parecía que ya no pertenecía a esas avenidas, que no era más que una sombra levantando el viento al pasar cerca de los demás; las luces apenas iluminaban sus rasgos fugaces, el ruido de su andar se perdía entre los autos y la música.

No era más que un fantasma en ese lugar.

 _Casi pudo sonreír, pero no era tiempo todavía._

Y al igual que sí mismo, llegar a los restos de su hogar parecía como una visión distorsionada de los buenos tiempos, con el color perdido y las luces formando sombras en todos los rincones.

Pero no temió…

No era venganza lo que pedía, al menos no por la muerte de sus padres, sino por haberlo condenado a esa asfixiante soledad y en garras de un destino que jugaba con su vida.

Si iba a decir 'adiós' a su corazón, sería esa noche, dando sus pasos hacia el pórtico, abriendo la puerta y subiendo las escaleras en medio de la oscuridad.

No detectaba aromas nuevos, el ambiente casi no cambió y tampoco percibió alguna esencia escondida en los rincones. Estaba solo, jalando el cordón que le dio acceso al ático, intacto y tan ordenado como lo habían dejado desde la última limpieza.

Debía estar… ahí… entre los anaqueles del mueble junto a la ventana…

Sus manos actuaron más rápido de lo que alguna vez imaginó, haciendo tan poco ruido que parecía no tocar nada.

Casi era un fantasma, igual que sus padres, en medio de las paredes que no guardaron gritos ni quejidos.

… a excepción de los del hombre, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí.

 _¿Cómo lo sabía?_

La caja de terciopelo rojo… ahí estaba, en el rincón de la repisa más alta.

Logró abrirla si mucho esfuerzo, y observó el revólver plateado con unas balas sostenidas por un cordón de seda.

Recordaba cómo cargarla, más no sabía que podía hacerlo con tanta… rapidez, ni sujetarla con tanta seguridad que sintió los dedos entumecidos.

Estaba listo, su cuerpo era consciente y sus sentidos se encontraban alerta.

No tardaría… se quedaría ahí, contra la pared junto a la ventana, aguardando su llegada.

 _El alfa… el animal o la bestia… el monstruo se equivocaba si creía que por ser un omega se dejaría llevar por los mandatos de una fuerza invisible._

 _…_

… sin embargo… hubo algo, repentinamente.

…

Era como… un presentimiento… algo en la boca del estómago que lo obligaba a respirar más pesado; un escalofrío en la espalda, llegando hasta su nuca y bajando a la cadera; un sudor frío en la palma de las manos, con los labios secos y agrietados…

 _Algo… más allá…_

 _¿Qué era lo que se escondía más allá?_

¿Qué era el… repentino impulso de gritar, hasta que le sangrara la garganta?

 _¿Qué era lo que se acercaba…?_

 _…_

Entonces, lo percibió.

Entrando por la puerta principal… subiendo las escaleras…

…

El corazón se aceleró tanto que podría estallar dentro de sus oídos.

 _Era algo más allá del miedo y de la ira…_

Notó las escaleras del ático… subió, sosteniendo entre sus manos algo que olía a óxido y sangre.

 _¿Por qué estaba llorando?_

 **—** ¡NO! **—** apuntó al hueco de la entrada, sujetando el arma con ambas manos. Apenas lograba sostener sus piernas llenas de temblores y espasmos **—** ¡ALÉJATE, NO TE ME ACERQUES!

No… entendía…

Hacía un momento contaba los segundos para encontrase cara a cara con ese alfa, ¡sabía que se verían ahí! Sabía que ninguno lo aplazaría más, ¡sabía que alguien no saldría vivo de ahí!

 _¿Pero cómo?_

¿Por qué ahora estaba llorando tanto, tratando inútilmente de alejar al monstruo, si él incitó el encuentro?

Era… algo más…

 _'_ **—** _Existe alguien para cada uno.'_

La respuesta fue tan clara que, cuando el desconocido se acercó a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, la sensación se esparció como el fuego que todo lo consumía…

 _'_ **—** _Algún día tú también lo sentirás.'_

Su cabello rubio… sus ojos color azul… la piel que lucía pálida con los rayos de los faroles…

 _'_ **—** _El destino te guiará a él.'_

Se miraron a los ojos… se observaron por tanto tiempo, o tal vez por tan poco, sin percibir nada más que no fueran ellos.

…

Así que… esto era…

…

Esto se… sentía cuando 'lo encontrabas', cuando cruzabas la mirada con aquel que complementaría tu vida…

Cuando se colmaba el pecho de tanta emoción… de tanto amor, que las palabras no alcanzaban a describir la unión que se buscaba por tanto tiempo…

Ese hombre… el alfa, el animal y la bestia… el monstruo…

 _El destinado…_

 _…_

… sonrió.

Ese hombre con los ojos más bellos que hubiese visto, con los lentes y sus rasgos finos, un tanto infantiles… con los labios más encantadores que parecieron susurrar algo… y esas manos fuertes, alzándolas lentamente, temiendo que fuese a desaparecer…

…

Así que esto era… amor…

 _Su maldito amor._

Y rió…

Empezó a reír tanto, deslizándose las lágrimas por sus mejillas que perdían su rastro en el suelo, sin dejar de observar la ilusión del otro, de sentir la propia que se abría dentro de su pecho, desangrándolo.

 _Era amor…_

Solo bastó verlo una vez para saber que amaba a ese hombre… que el sueño de una unión, un hogar, los hijos, de toda la vida juntos estaba ahí, con el aroma mezclado de la lavanda, vainilla y óxido.

Lo amaba tanto que…

…

 _Entonces era así…_

Su… destino, el que regía a cada alfa y omega sobre la tierra, era permanecer al lado de ese sujeto… de perderse en sus ojos azules, en la sedosidad de su cabello… en formar una familia, regalarle todo el amor y olvidar el pasado por un futuro juntos, ¿cierto?

Tenía… que perdonarlo… apoyarlo en todo ese proceso para, finalmente, estar juntos, ¿cierto?

Reía tanto, lloraba tanto…

…

Así que esta era la jugada final… ¿con esto lo dejaban sin salida?

…

 _Se equivocaban._

El revolver que sostenía cambió de dirección.

Fue imposible seguir apuntándole, más no por amor ni por compasión.

 _A la mierda._

El cañón del arma dejó de apuntar al hombre, pero tomó como dirección su propia sien.

Sonrió tanto, tan tristemente, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas… sintiendo el placer y la desesperación por observar esos hermosos rasgos deformarse de miedo.

 _El destino y el alfa…_

 _…_

No cerró los ojos cuando disparó.

Quiso ver, aunque fuera por un segundo, todo lo que dejaba atrás:

La casa, los muebles, los amigos, la escuela…

El arma, las balas… los trozos de hueso volando, los sesos disparados por su cráneo abierto.

Los trozos de vidrio de la ventana… a ese hombre, deshacerse en gritos, en pasos torpes para llegar hasta él.

La leve brisa del viento, alejando el aroma a sangre.

Y su sonrisa, deforme y satisfecha.

 _Todos podían irse a la mierda._

…

La captura del alfa se realizó tan solo una hora después, luego de que los vecinos llamaran a la policía por los ruidos escuchados en el domicilio contiguo.

Hallaron a Alfred F. Jones, alfa de 22 años, abrazando y encogido sobre el cuerpo de Alejandro Rodríguez, el sobreviviente del último ataque, quienhabía escapado de la custodia de la policía esa misma noche.

A pesar de la sangre y de los rastros en el cuerpo de Jones, estudios posteriores demostraron que el omega de 19 años había cometido suicidio con el arma que guardaban sus padres. Se recuperó junto con la que llevaba el alfa. El calibre de las balas coincidió con aquellas que perpetraron los homicidios de las familias anteriores, permitiendo un formal acto de prisión contra el sospechoso.

Con las pruebas de la policía y constantes interrogatorios, el juicio se llevó a cabo dos semanas después. Un jurado declaró culpable a Alfred F. Jones por los crímenes imputados, condenando a muerte por primera vez en la historia del estado, a un alfa.

Sin embargo, desde que fue encontrado aquella ocasión con el cuerpo de Alejandro Rodríguez, muchos aseguraban que ese chico ya estaba muerto.

No volvió a hablar desde que fue ingresado al penal, y no mostró resistencia cuando fue atado para administrarle la inyección letal.

Repetía el nombre de Alejandro, observando algo más allá de lo que todos podían ver cuando la luz se fue de sus pupilas, dejando un cuerpo inerte y monstruosamente pálido.

Nadie comprendió por qué el omega cometió suicidio, ni por qué se había encontrado con el condenado. Nadie daba crédito a que un asesino tan temido se convirtiera en polvo por las acciones de un joven.

Tal vez, simplemente, todo fue parte de los designios del destino.

…

O tal vez no.


End file.
